Madelyne McTaggert
Madelyne McTaggert (June 30, 1982) is a British professional wrestler operating out of the United States. She resides on the California coast, and is best known for her work in SCW. She is currently signed with FFW. WWJD The World Wrestling Jerkoff Dome was the training grounds for Madelyne. She learned the ins and outs of the business here, but soon left the developmental territory. Evolution Pro Wrestling EPW was Madelyne's first true company, and she had a fierce rivalry with a staple of EPW history: Crazy KYD. The two despised one another, and Madelyne used her friendship with Graham Clauson to take advantage of KYD whenever she could. Supreme Championship Wrestling (2010) Graham Clauson eventually brought Madelyne into SCW, and she was considered a potentially serious contender for the current Women's Champion, Syren. Unfortunately, due to visa issues, Madelyne was unable to continue and was forced back to England until the issues could be resolved. X3W When EPW became X3W, Madelyne made a grab for power the likes of which had never been seen before; she was responsible for reintroducing the owner, Brydon Talinsdale, to his addictions. She even implicated Thatcher Rex in drug-related crimes. When they were both out of the picture, Madelyne assumed co-ownership with Graham Clauson, even pushing to remove him. She was on the verge of success, having most of X3W under her control and driving the federation to wild success. That is, until Brydon Talinsdale returned. He ousted her with authority. Supreme Championship Wrestling (2012) For the next few months, Madelyne would peruse Twitter, eventually forming a deep friendship with Syren, aka Zoe Sperling. It was Zoe that convinced Madelyne to return to SCW, offering her a place in the dominant stable, Infamous. Madelyne accepted, and her shining moment came when Women's Champion Stacy Kissinger organized a Gauntlet for the Gold; a battle royale, with her belt on the line. Madelyne won, securing the first title reign of her career within five weeks of signing her contract. Madelyne and Syren formed a tag team together, calling themselves the Blondetourage, and have thus far remained undefeated. Madelyne's title reign lasted only fifty-eight days, losing it at Night Two of the Riding the Lightning PPV to Marina Trent. It was that very night that Madelyne ended the friendship between herself and Syren as well as terminating her position within Infamous. She came down to the ring in seeming celebration of Dark Fantasy's retention of the titles only to assault them with their own belts. Afterwards, she tossed the belts into the crowd, thereby beginning to earn the favor of the fans. However, while her approval ratings went up, her success rate plummeted; from April to the end of July, Madelyne suffered a string of nothing but losses, with one No Contest being declared when she was involved in her first tag match in some time. A fast friendship was formed with newcomer Regan Street, and the two joined together to form the tag team known as Apokolipstick. At SCW's biggest PPV of the year, Rise to Greatness, Madelyne forced the Women's Champion Marina Trent to tap out, but controversey struck when the referee included Trent's pinfall over Stacy Kissinger, declaring the match a draw. As a result, Trent retained the title, which infuriated McTaggert. Management took notice and decided to place the two in a title match at Breakdown. She lost by disqualification when Regan interfered, assaulting Marina Trent. After said-assault, Regan would hand the Women's Title to Madelyne, who proclaimed herself the true champion and walked off. In an unforeseen move, Madelyne quickly terminated her tenure at SCW by refusing to re-sign her contract. Reasons included favoritism and bias on the side of management. When she left, she refused to return the SCW Women's Title to the company, and keeps it as a trophy to this very day. Femme Fatale Wrestling (2013) After forming The Meanest Girls with longtime friend Holly Adams, the two signed with FFW. The two made quite an impression via Twitter, and had the majority of the roster despising them long before they even had a match. They each had an impressive debut, taking over the show Velocity and humiliating Misty Whitmore by giving her one of their trademark "makeovers." They continued to antagonize Misty, having her literally thrown out of the building by Security on the following Velocity. Misty and her sister, Nicole, tried to get vengeance on The Meanest Girls later that night, but Holly and Maddie escaped the ring before anything could be done. The Whitmore sisters finally got their chance at retribution at the Sin & Sacrifice Pay Per View, but it was not to be; the Meanest Girls picked up the victory by slamming Nicole's face into a chair, then subsequently pinning her. Things started to take a turn for the worse when Maddie and Holly suffered their first loss to The Rockin Kittens. Maddie was pinned by Nicole Whitmore in a later match, but the real blow came when The Meanest Girls received their shot at the Unity Tag Team Titles against Witches Brew. Witches Brew came out on top. Soon after, Madelyne disbanded The Meanest Girls, citing failure to be the fault of Holly Adams and ousting her from the company. Maddie would turn to the past for aid, bringing in longtime friend Syren (Zoe Sperling) to continue the Blondetourage. This would not be the same as the previous iteration with Holly, however, as Syren refused to take part in underhanded actions. Madelyne, true to form, wouldn't give up her sinister ways. She falsified a friendship with Ultraviolence Champion Kate Steele in order to gain an advantage over her in the Ten Femme Chaos match. Maddie's plan worked perfectly, as she was able to handcuff Kate to the ring ropes for the majority of the match. Kate eventually freed herself, dropping Maddie onto a chair provided by another. Kate was attacked by one of Maddie's teammates, but Kate overcame the assault. In the confusion, she pinned the teammate instead of Maddie, who was the legal woman. McTaggert would use that as fuel, accusing the participants of the opposing team of being corrupt and hypocritical for accepting the credit for a victory that they never technically earned. Maddie faced Kate Steele in a steel cage and lost, which caused Maddie to demand another match. Before that, however, Maddie would see her first Trios Tag Match alongside Syren and Ravyn Taylor, going up against the formidable team of Misty Whitmore, Nicole Whitmore, and Kate Steele. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Goodnight Kiss'' (Sit-Out Suplex Slam) *''Dye Job Disaster ''(Raymond Rowe's Death Rowe) *''London Bridge ''(Octopus Hold) Signature Moves *''Lasik ''(Snake Eyes) *''Ashtray'' (Seated Senton from the top turnbuckle) Nicknames *Hell on Heels *The British Bombshell Themes *Cosmic Castaway, by Electrasy (2010–2012) *Dirrty, by Christina Aguilera (2012 - SCW) *I'm Just a Girl, by No Doubt (Blondetourage Theme) *Unstoppable, by Kat DeLuna (2013 -FFW - present) *Instigator, by Kaci Brown (The Meanest Girls Theme) *Going to Hell, by The Pretty Reckless Career Highlights *SCW Women's Champion Notable Allies *Syren *Holly Adams *Lucas Knight *Ryan Watson *Ravyn Taylor *Autumn Valentine *Regan Street Match History EPW *July 25, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Jacob Wright vs Rylee Renegade (win) *August 2, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Lust (loss) *August 9, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Crazy KYD (win) *August 16, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Crazy KYD (loss) *August 23, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert, Thatcher Rex, Project: Revolution, & Samuel Spacer vs JC Sharp, Kris Keebler, Lust, Crazy KYD, Masatao Shibata (loss) *August 30, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Masatao Shibata (win) *September 7, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Caleb Houston (loss) *September 12, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Crazy KYD (loss) *October 11, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert & Psycho Soldier vs Crazy KYD & Jasmine (win) *October 18, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Crazy KYD (win) X3W *Madelyne McTaggert vs Graham Clauson (win) SCW (first run) *August 5, 2010 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert vs Heather Phoenix (win) *August 17, 2010 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert vs Madison Steward (win) *September 1, 2010 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert vs Heather Phoenix vs Marina Trent vs Ducky (win) *September 23, 2010 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert vs Ducky (loss) SCW (second run) *January 18, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert vs Clamidiya (win) *January 22, 2012 - Body, Heart, and Soul PPV - Madelyne McTaggert vs Marina Trent (loss) *February 9, 2012 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert vs Gigi Steward (loss) *February 15, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert & Syren vs Gigi Steward & Madison Steward (win) *February 17, 2012 - Highway to Hell PPV - Women's Gauntlet for the Gold - Madelyne McTaggert, Stacy Kissinger©, Gigi Steward, Madison Steward, Harmony Fisher, Marina Trent, Clamidiya, Brittany Lohan (win) *March 3, 2012 - Retribution PPV - Women's Title Match - Madelyne McTaggter© vs Stacy Kissinger (win) *March 15, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert© vs Gigi Steward (win) *March 28, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert© vs David Helms (loss) *April 14, 2012 - Riding the Lighting PPV Night One - Madelyne McTaggert© vs Gia Rose (win) *April 15, 2012 - Riding the Lighting PPV Night Two - Madelyne McTaggert© vs Marina Trent (loss) *May 11, 2012 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert vs Harmony Fisher (loss) *May 16, 2012 - Breakdown - Women's Title Match - Madelyne McTaggert vs Marina Trent© (loss) *June 2, 2012 - Taking Hold of the Flame PPV - World Title Contendership - Battle Royale (loss) *June 2, 2012 - Taking Hold of the Flame PPV - Madelyne McTaggert vs Syren (loss) *June 22, 2012 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert vs Christy Matthews (loss) *July 6, 2012 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert & Stacy Kissinger vs Marina Trent & Natalie Dubrinsky (no contest) *July 7, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert vs Regan Street (loss) *July 25, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert, Shaun Cruze, Greg Cherry, Masquerade, & Stacy Kissinger vs Gable Winchester, Blake Mason, Warren James, Natalie Dubrinsky, & Marina Trent (win) *July 29, 2012 - Rise to Greatness PPV - Women's Title Match - Madelyne McTaggert vs Marina Trent© vs Natalie Dubrinsky vs Stacy Kissinger (draw) *August 24, 2012 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert, Regan Street, Graham Clauson, & Stacy Kissinger vs Ravyn Taylor, Marina Trent, Collin Cole, & Gable Winchester (loss) *August 29, 2012 - Breakdown - Women's Title Match - Madelyne McTaggert vs Marina Trent© (loss) FFW *August 15, 2013 - Velocity - Madelyne McTaggert vs Allison Sullivan (win) *August 29, 2013 - Velocity - The Meanest Girls vs Lisa & Sarah Richardson (win) *September 12, 2013 - Velocity - Madelyne McTaggert vs Tabatha Belmont (win) *September 28, 2013 - Sin & Sacrifice PPV - The Meanest Girls vs Misty & Nicole Whitmore (win) *October 26, 2013 - Breaking Point - Madelyne McTaggert vs Freya Kane (win) *October 31, 2013 - Velocity - The Meanest Girls vs Pure Adrenaline (Misty Whitmore & Kate Steele) (win) *November 14, 2013 - Velocity - The Meanest Girls vs The Rockin Kittens (loss) *November 30, 2013 - Anarchy - Madelyne McTaggert vs Nicole Whitmore (loss) *January 25, 2014 - One Night Stand PPV - FFW Unity Tag Team Championship - The Meanest Girls vs Witches Brew© (loss) *February 12, 2014 - Byte This PPV - Madelyne McTaggert vs "Pain Train" Penny Buchanan (loss) *March 29, 2014 - Chaos Theory PPV - Ten Femme Chaos 3 - Madelyne Mctaggert, Mika Demidov, Camilla Pazzini, Mileena Savage, & Tera Thunder vs Scarlet Kincaid, Wendy Briese, Valerie Lamb, Caroline "Killer C" Stark, & Kate Steele (loss) *May 22, 2014 - Byte This PPV - Madelyne McTaggert vs Eileen Amaro (loss) *May 31, 2014 - Relentless PPV - Cage Match - Madelyne McTaggert vs Kate Steele (loss) *June 28, 2014 - Breaking Point - Madelyne McTaggert vs Wendy Briese (loss) *July 3, 2014 - Velocity - Infamous (Madelyne McTaggert, Syren, & Ravyn Taylor) vs Misty Whitmore, Nicole Whitmore, & Kate Steele (win) * July 26, 2014 - Unstoppable 5 - Hell in a Cell - Madelyne McTaggert vs Kate Steele(loss) * August 7, 2014 - Velocity - Madelyne McTaggert vs Eileen Amaro